The Darkness Surrounds
by Akitao Yuki Moon
Summary: Everyone has a sin. But there's always someone that has the biggest sin of them all. It doesn't matter who the person is. Even the brightest light can casts the darkest shadows. AU, Dark!Giotto, violence, gore, possible yaoi (G27, maybe also other pairrings), possible lemon.
1. Nightmare

A:/N: Hello everyone~! *waves*

While I was thinking about the plot for the next chapter for the Good and the Dark, this crazy idea popped up in my head. I don't know why, but I really liked the idea of Giotto having a dark side. *smirks* Hopefully you'll like this too, just like me!

See ya~!

* * *

Within a strange looking place, surrounded by nothingness, only by a blue sky and white fluffy clouds, stood a man. This man that is staring blankly into the emty space that he was surrounded by, was none other than Vongola Primo – The most powerful and famous mafia boss in the whole history of Mafia.

He lived mostly a peaceful life, four hundred years ago in Italy, later in Japan, and after his death there, he now lives inside the Vongola Ring as the other passed bosses do. Vongola Primo, known as Giotto De Vongola and also known as Ieyasu Sawada, wasn't only famous and respected in the entire mafia by his power, leadership and intellect, but by his looks too; mostly by women and younger ladies.

Some of the men were jealous of his looks, since their lovely wifes, fiancées, lovers and girlfriends always looked to him, and started screaming and giggling when the Primo passed them by, which made their partners even more jealous.

Town's people the screams and constant everyday giggles grew on their nerves, it was too loud and some people also had to wake up in the middle of the night for that. It was annoying as hell, mind you.

You also wouldn't like to wake up in the middle of night because of some girl screaming about Vongola Primo and how handsome he looks and other stuff like that.

It also irked Giotto sometimes, but since he's a gentleman, he never showed his discomfort to the females that grouped around him every single day, asking him to go on a date with them, married or not. Primo tried his very best to kindly decline them, since he wasn't looking for anyone that loved him because of his looks, money and fame, but he was mostly doing that for the sake of their partners.

Besides, he knows that those kind of women would only use him, that's all. Giotto never wants to be in that kind of relationship, it would only end with break-up. His friends, known as guardians, which were also targeted by women like that, yet they managed to fend them off much better than Primo, also agree with him on this fact.

It's a shame though, that they can't speak together, when the rings are separated. It gets lonely here quickly by the passing time, the silence this place has is unbearable to him.

The silence in this place mostly occures, because the other generations of bosses sleep most of the time and doesn't wish to be disturbed, leaving Giotto, who can't sleep every twenty-four hours per day, alone to himself and his thoughts.

Sure, he did try to wake at least one of the bosses to talk, but when he succeed in it, he got yelled at (Secondo), slightly scolded (Terzo, Quarto, Sesto), small conversation which didn't last even five minutes (Quinto, Settimo) and when he finally woke up Ottavo –with much difficulty, she sleeps like dead for God's sake- she fell back asleep in the middle of their conversation.

And Giotto was once again left alone to himself with nothing to do. He sometimes forced himself to sleep at his favorite red couch, which was here since the first time he appeared here, but just couldn't sleep long enough; he always woke up after an hour or two.

Since there wasn't much to do inside the ring, besides sleeping and thinking, Giotto found himself a new attraction, which is watching the new and youngest soon-to-be-mafia-boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth generation of Vongola and to Primo known as Decimo.

Now, he doesn't spy on him, he just time-to-time takes a look at the brunet and watches how he lives his life.

It's a lot of fun, considering that the boy and his friends sometimes talk about different subjects that basically interests Primo. The modern devices and slightly different speech that teenagers' use in Decimo's time period, new foods, school, everything new in the boy's life interests Giotto greatly.

Sometimes, he just wishes he could get out of the ring and talk with them, that's how lonely he feels when he's in this blank place with seven grumpy persons that do not wish to talk with him. But then again, the tenth generation might feel very uncomfortable with him in their presence, so he never showed up, until he was needed. Although, he is a bit upset with that.

Well, what he can do about that? Maybe he acts like a child that wants attention as Secondo called him, but he can't help it. He feels like he's gonna go crazy in this place already because of the silence and just the sky with clouds.

It feels like he's locked in some kind of asylum, alone in a tapped-up room with one door, no windows, no light, only darkness and silence.

A slight shiver rocked down his spine, and Giotto wrapped his arms around his chest, rubbing his arms a bit to get warmer. 'Did it get colder?' Giotto wondered. Weird, this place never changes it's temperature, it always has a normal temperature.

Maybe it's just his imagination... yes, he must be tired. Giotto turned around, the movement making his silky blonde hair that defies gravity bounce a little as he made his way to the red royal couch.

Plopping down on it, the blonde sighed and closed his amber eyes, hoping to fall asleep quickly and hopefully sleep a little longer.

0o0o0o

Opening his eyes, Giotto found himself in a weird dark place, laying down on the cold ground. Supporting himself on his elbows, then getting up on his feet, Primo calmly examined the unfamiliar area.

There was nothing. Absolutely nothing, only four long, seemingly endless walls and blackness. There was no sky, no clouds, _no light_.

Nothing. Just darkness. This is not the realm inside of the Vongola Ring.

'Where am I?' Giotto asked himself mentally, taking few slightly hesitant steps forward. He didn't feel good in this place, it was giving him the goosebumps as he looked around.

The only sound in the otherwise dead silence were his footsteps that made an echo each time it hit the hard floor, making the blonde feel much more insecure here.

He couldn't hear anything else, but his footsteps, he didn't see anyone, _anything_. He's like in some empty space which hadn't a real meaning to exist.

Why is he here? Is this a dream? It must be just a dream, there's no way that this is real...

_Oh, but it is real. _

Giotto halted in his steps, suddenly feeling tense as he heard an eerie dark voice speak. He wasn't alone after all?

The dark voice started laughing, as if it read Giottos mind. _Hahaha, how näive of you. Have you really thought that you're here alone?_

Well, he kind of thought that he was alone.

The blond slowly looked over the room, trying to find the source of that voice and perhaps finding that person... hopefully, it is a person.

That voice spoke again, his words echoing through all four walls, which confused the blonde further. _I am a person, but at the same time I'm not. Have you already forgotten about me, Giotto? _

Giotto's body went still as rock, as the other asked that. How did it know his name? "Do I know you?" It took a lot of his will to not stutter over his words as asked the voice with a question of his own. He can't show any weakness or something bad could happen to him.

He is in an unfamiliar place, which most likely belongs to that eerie voice. It's the one that is in the control. Any bad move and Giotto is done.

_Ahh... so you really did forget about me. That makes me feel really sad, Giotto. Have you forgotten about everything I have done for you? _

The tension in the air started to grew as Giotto took a step back to distance himself from the walls, from which the voice seemed to come. Now, he was really confused.

"What do you mean? I don't know you! Who are you?!" Primo demanded from it, the dying will flame on his forehead flickering from the anger the blonde was feeling. His hyper intuition was telling him to get away from it, to not speak with it, but Giotto couldn't help himself. He wanted answers.

The voice started laughing again, but this time much louder. The laughter reminded Giotto of the time, when G chased Lampo for calling him 'pinky old-man' and Daemon gave him an actual _pink_ dress, for which the red head started chasing him too, and _he _was laughing at them.

It was_ his_ _laughter_. That voice was _laughing like him_.

Only now he noticed that the darkness of the room was getting dangerously more darker each passing minute that it almost seemed that the place was getting smaller.

It was closing around him.

The voice finally stopped laughing, but there still could be heard a cackling sound as it answered._ Ahhh... I can't explain who I am, Giotto. But I know you and everything about you and your life, Ieyasu Sawada, or should I rather call you Vongola Primo?_

Now Giotto is starting to feel scared. Gulping the lump that formed in his rather dry throat, he calmly asked. "How?"

_How what? _That thing seemed to be mocking him.

"How do you know that I'm Vongola Primo? How do you know my name? How do you know about _me_?!" Primo yelled angrily. He's really confused. What did it want from him?! He's frustrated by this situation! How can it know him, when he doesn't know anything about _it_?!

Giotto heard an amused, but dark chuckle come from the voice, before the darkness started to slowly spread in front of him. _I could explain that to you, but I think showing you that would be much more amusing._

Amber eyes narrowed in awareness while the ex-boss took a few quick steps back. The temperature in the cold room started to rise very quickly, or maybe only to Giotto as sweat tricked down from his forehead down the side of his cheek, waiting for whatever creature to show up from the darkness.

_I can hear how your heartbeat has sped up. It got quite fast and nothing even happened yet. _It chuckled again, while saying so._ Amusing._

Giotto's eyes widened in shock and he restrained himself from shivering in front of that _thing _from the sudden fear that passed through him at those words. He himself didn't notice that his heart has sped up, h-how could it know it?

But the next words the voice spoke made his eyes widen even more and the fear Primo tried to hide broke up to the surface for whatevers eyes to see.

_I know that you're scared, Giotto. You can't hide it from me. Your heart tries to supply your body with the much needed oxygen because of the adrenaline that floats in your veins from the fear that you're feeling right now. _

_**I can see it**__. _

Giotto drew a quick, hitching breath in as the darkness in front of him cleared completely. His skin turned really pale, almost white as bed sheets, as if something drained him from all life.

"_Well?_"

Giotto's face blued in horror as he stared with impossibly wide eyes at _himself_.

_N-No..._

* * *

A:/N: Well? What do you guys think? Is it good, bad, awesome, horrible?

Let me know, please! *smiles, waving* Byeee~!


	2. The Other Side

A:/N: Hello everyone~! *waves*

Since you seem to like the idea of our dear Giotto having a Dark side, I'm continuing this story~! *grins brightly* I would continue anyway, but I knew you would like it!

Please, enjoy~!

_**I don't own the amazing Katekyo Hitman** **Reborn!**_

* * *

Giotto's head spun, throbbed, felt as if it's _gonna explode_ soon.

_Why?_ Why did _it_ have to be _him_?

_Why?! _

He thought that it disappeared! Vanished forever! That it would never bother him again!

_Why is it alive?! _

The other Giotto chuckled at the blonde's thoughts, seeing through them clearly like glass. "_So, you finally remembered~._" He smirked. "_Long time no see, Giotto~. Have you missed me~?_"

Primo didn't respond.

Fake-Giotto chuckled pleasantly and his smirk grew much wider at the other's silence. He really enjoyed the terrified expression Giotto had from seeing him.

Slowly, he made his way to the immobile blonde, his leather shoes echoing through the room, until he was standing right in front of him with his bloody red eyes boring into his soul. Giotto visibly shivered and took another hitching breath in, trying to calm himself down.

"_Why so silent, Giotto? You didn't expect me here, did you?_" The double asked mockingly as he leaned in closer to the other's face. Giotto squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the eye-contact with him as his body shook from the fear that has doubled by this time.

He was completely trapped.

Fake-Giotto smirked terrifyingly. The other was still scared of him just like before, but the blonde used to have more guts against him. "_Not so brave anymore, huh? Where is the Giotto that tried his very best to get rid of me, even though he was scared?_" He asked, raising his hand to touch the blonde's cheek.

Giotto's face blued even more in disgust as he felt those icy cold fingers caress his left cheek. He had no strength to answer him, nor to slap that disgusting hand away. He really couldn't, he felt weirdly weak against him.

_But why?_

Smirking at the other's thoughts, the Fake-Giotto retreated his hand back to his side, before placing both of his hands on his hips. Then he commented. "_Heh, I guess you won't speak. Well then, how about I force you to speak, hmm_?" He was more like talking to himself, rather than to Giotto, but Primo didn't care about that.

He just wanted _it_ to leave. _Now._

The double chuckled, flashing a fake smile to the other. "_Do you remember the times when we were playing together?_" He sighed in content after that. "_Good old times._"

Giotto on the other hand grimaced as he remembered those so called 'g_ood old times_'. He raised his head up, glaring menacingly at the other blonde. "They weren't to me." He spat.

The sudden cold answer surprised Fake-Giotto and he turned his attention back to the other. Though, the look of surprise soon changed back into a smirk as he took another step forward, which made the Primo take two quick steps back.

The red eyed man kept moving forward, until the blonde was pushed right against the wall with no chance to escape. He then tilted his head to side as his smirk grew wider, seeing the panicked expression that has passed through Giotto's eyes, although the blonde was still glaring at him.

"_Well, well._" The double started, moving another step closer to the Primo. "_Looks like someone is trapped~._"

Giotto pressed himself farther into the cold wall, watching the wicked glint in the other one's red eyes as he tried to think of what to do next. He is really screwed right now and he is starting to panic.

The panic started to rise as one pair of hands suddenly slammed into the wall, on either side of Giotto's head. Giotto tried to glare as hard as he could at his double, which was proved to be completely futile, since he was shaking from the fear.

The blonde chuckled in amusement, his almost red Dying Will Flame softly burning on his forehead as he spoke. "_Oh please, your glares are nothing to me, Giotto._" The smirk appeared on his lips again. "_Besides, you're panicking right now~_."

There could be heard a growl under Giotto's breath and right after it, he angrily pushed the Fake-Giotto away from him. "Shut up! Leave me alone!" He seethed, while the other blonde laughed in amusement at his anger.

"_Awww, looks like the little kitty has bared some teeth~._" Giotto glared harder at him as he lighted his sky flames in his fisted hands, ready to attack.

The Fake-Giotto smirked mockingly, faking whimpering. "_Oh, how hostile. I'm scared._" Snorting after that, he raised his hand and with just a flick of fingers, the burning flames vanished into the thin air, leaving only the cold metal gloves on the blonde's hands.

Primo's eyes widened in shock as he stared at his gloved hands, trying to light the flames back up again, but even after many tries, nothing happened. Now not only he was trapped, but also vulnerable.

Still shocked, Giotto then looked up at the sound of 'tsk'ing the other made. "_Tsk, tsk, tsk._" The double was shaking his head in disbelief, then he stared into the other's eyes while talking. "_Giotto, Giotto. You'll never learn._"

The called ex-boss narrowed his eyes and tightly fisted his hands that if only he didn't wear his gloves, his knuckles would be white from the pressure he put on them. Noticing the action, the second male grinned evilly. "_What are you going to do? Attack me?_" He asked, shaking his head once again in disapprove. "_I wouldn't do that if I were you, Giotto. I wouldn't think twice about hurting you. Besides, you have no power against me in this place._"

"_**This is my home.**_"

The fists loosened, and a dangerous smirk found it's way to the Fake-Giotto's lips. The blonde is now completely at his mercy.

The double once again paced to now calmer Giotto, who had his eyes lowered half-way, staring down on the floor. "_Good boy, Giotto. You choosed the right choice._"

Raising his hand up, he let run his fingers through the other's hair as he spoke. "_You know, that I don't like hurting people-!_" That hand was slapped away immediately by Giotto as he shot another threatening glare at the fake. "_Don't like hurting people_?" He repeated, anger burning deep inside of him.

The second blonde stared at him with uninterested eyes. Giotto growled loudly, glaring hatefully at him and shouted loudly.

"You killed thousands and thousands of people withount any mercy at all! _Just like that_! And you're saying that you don't like hurting people?!" Giotto panted for air after he was done yelling.

He really couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Him_, no _it,_ of all other creatures, hating to hurt people?

That's the most ridiculous thing he ever heard.

Giotto didn't even get a chance to react as a gloved hand appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around his neck, which made him gasp loudly in shock, his eyes tightly squeezed. "Guh!"

Grabbing the wrist of the hand that was tightly holding him around the neck, the Primo felt that he was being slowly lifted off the ground, making the grip on his neck even tighter, for which his breathing got shorter and shallower.

Giotto gasped louder as the other tightened the hold even more, making Primo also tighten his grasp on the Fake-Giotto's wrist on reflex. "_**Don't make me angry, Giotto.**_" The double growled, now glaring at Giotto, instead of the other way around as he spoke. "_You know that you can end __**very bad**__ if you'll make me angry, which I'm not far from just so you know._" He made sure to strengthen that emphasize with another tight squeeze, making Giotto cry out in pain.

The cry of pain painted a wide smirk of satisfaction on the other's face and he brought Giotto closer to him so he could whisper in his ear. "_Do you understand me?_" He got few feverish nods as an answer, also a squeeze on his wrist as the blonde struggled to get the grasp on his neck looser. Giotto was choking from it and he's sure as hell, that the blue color in his face showed it off.

Finally, the Fake-Giotto released his tight hold on the other's neck and Giotto fell down on his knees, coughing for the sweet oxygen while rubbing the still painful feeling on his neck from the grip.

As the blonde was still gasping while trying to take deep breaths in to calm himself down completely, all the while, the other blonde stared at him expressionlessly, before snorting under his breath and turning his back to him.

Giotto cracked one of his slightly teary eyes, watching his double walk to the centre of the room before he turned back to him with an evil smirk. "_Correction Giotto._"The Fake-Giotto started, raising his arms out and the darkness on command started stretch over the room, before shaping into weird looking shapes.

Horror dawned down on the Primo as the darkness took its final form.

* * *

_~Meanwhile~_

"BASEBALL-FREEEEAK!" A really pissed voice yelled, shaking the whole forest. Tsuna cringed as the smoke in the middle of clear field cleared, showing a pissed off Gokudera completely covered in dust and black smoke from the explosion that his own dynamite made.

And why did that dynamite explode? Right at him, I must add, you ask? Well, let's just say, that it's a certain Rain guardian's fault. I don't think I need to tell the details, since anything is possible when it comes to the baseball-freak.

"YOU FUCKING MORON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Gokudera continued yelling, using a rather colorful vocabulary for an average upperclassman. Tsuna just sighed, wondering how the hell did Yamamoto manage to cut the dynamite in half, which isn't much surprising, and send it flying back at Gokudera with only his sword, who was more than seven meters away from him, heck, there wasn't even wind to make it fly back!

But Gokudera probably doesn't need an explanation anyway. He'll just go beat the black-haired boy.

Yamamoto laughed a bit meekly, rubbing the back of his neck while he apologized to fuming Storm that was slowly stomping to him. "S-Sorry Gokudera, I didn't expect it to fly back at you." Thick mark formed on the silver's head.

"DIDN'T EXPECT IT?! THAT IS YOUR APOLOGY?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Tsuna sweatdropped.

Currently, Tsuna and his friends are located somewhere close to the Namimori Shrine, between the forest where the waterfall is located with wide and clear area, perfect for training as Reborn has said.

They have arrived here about an hour ago with Reborn, who said, more like ordered, that they need to train, even though they have already beaten Byakuran. There were complains about this, which were quickly silenced by Reborn's _very shiny_ gun and evil glint in eyes.

Once they have all arrived here -even Hibari was dragged here-, Reborn divided them to two groups. Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto the first group, and Hibari, Mukuro –yes, he also came instead of Chrome-, Ryohei the second group. Lambo was left out, because he went out shopping with Nana and the other kids.

Anyway, the divided teams are supposed to fight against each other with everything they got, until they get either knocked out or completely exhausted. The group which wins will have granted any kind of wish for each person. Quite a good inspiration to make them fight, good job Reborn.

But, somehow, the groups started to fight against each other, instead of working together. Like right now.

"Kufufufufu~ I would rather go throw myself off the cliff than work with the Birdy." Mukuro said rather loudly so the 'birdy' would hear it and gripped his trident.

Hibari glared at Mukuro for calling him by that stupid name. "Hn, pineapple herbivore." He said with an annoyed tone, raising his tonfas a bit.

Eyebrow twitching at the clear insult, the so called 'pineapple herbivore' glared back, smirking. "Kufufufu~ that's not nice of you, Birdy."

The prefect also smirked. "Says a pineapple."

The smirk on Mukuro's face disappeared and got replaced by a scowl as he lifted his trident up, pointing it threateningly at the raven-haired boy. "Kufufufu~ you really shouldn't have said that, Birdy."

Hibari also lifted his tonfas up, ready to fight as he stared at the bluette with blood thirsty look and said his famous line. "I'll bite you to death!" Then they both charged at themselves, creating a small explosion immediately as the weapons clanked against each other.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEME FIGHT!" Ryohei yelled and punched both of his fists excitedly into the air at Mukuro's and Hibari's fight, while on the other side of the field Yamamoto was still trying to calm the fuming silver-haired boy.

"Haha, come on Hayato! It was an accident, you don't need to be angry!" Takeshi said, still laughing. Another thick mark formed on the smoker's head and he started yelling once again. "IT WASN'T A FUCKING ACCIDENT YOU STUPID IDIOT! AND WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME BY MY NAME?!"

The brunette just sighed, standing away from the chaos that occured all around him. He knew that this would be a horrible idea, especially when you put _Hibari and Mukuro_, who hate each other with passion, _together_ in a group.

Reborn must be really crazy.

"Dame-Tsuna I heard that." Tsuna shrieked loudly and jumped away from the baby that suddenly appeared on the big rock that he was standing next to. "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! R-Reborn!"

The baby smirked, aiming his green gun up at his dame student who shrieked again fearfully at the sight of it. "Dame-Tsuna, what kind of an excuse of a boss are you if you can't even calm down your own guardians?" He stated.

"R-Reborn! I-I'm not going to be a boss!" Tsuna quickly denied the statement. Then he shrieked once again as the hitman cocked the gun at Tsuna's head, eyes glinting evilly again as he warned. "Dame-Tsuna."

"H-HIEEEEEE! Okay! Okay! J-Just don't shoot at me!" Tsuna quickly said, sweating a bit while he watched the gun carefully. Reborn then retreated his gun and Tsuna sighed in relief, glad that the threat was finally over.

As if on one cue another explosion occured and after it right another one with random screams coming from everyone.

"Oya, oya. Come at me Birdy~!"

"I'll bite you to death, pineapple!"

"Hahaha, Hayato! It's not the right time for fireworks yet!"

"THEY ARE NOT FIREWORKS YOU BASEBALL-FREAK! AND STOP CALLING ME BY MY NAME!"

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!"

Tsuna sweatdropped and sighed, before plopping two pills into his mouth. The orange flame on his forehead bursted into life, before the brunette then opened his orange eyes and fisted his gloved hands, calmly saying. "Let's do it."

* * *

_Blood._

_Everywhere. _

Those were the first things that Giotto could register in his mind in horrification as the darkness shaped completely. Then after his mind was calm enough to take more of the picture in, Giotto shakily moved his head over the room with terrified eyes, seeing lots of dead bodies on the ground.

Men, women, even _children_.

All dead, but from different injuries.

His neck squeezed as he tried to get some words out, but he shut his mouth as he knew he wouldn't be able to say anything. Tight lump was slowly forming in his neck, and Giotto rather looked away from the somehow familiar bodies before he would throw up.

The other blonde smirked, and deeply inhaled the scent of ironic blood and death that smelled so great to him, before he exhaled in bliss. "_Ahhh, what a wonderful scent._" He commented.

He opened his eyes, turning back to Giotto with wide smirk as he asked. "_Don't you agree, Giotto?_"

Only a grimace formed on Giotto's expression as an answer, for which the double chuckled amusedly.

"_Well then, looks like you don't wish to speak with me, so I'll just continue where I left off._" He said, an evil smirk stretching on his lips. He spread his arms out again, showing at the huge amount of blood splattered on the walls, floor, the dead bodies of different kind of people.

"_Look Giotto! Look at the bodies of this people! Aren't they familiar to you?_" The called blonde looked at him with narrowed gaze, before looking at the bodies. He knew that they were somehow familiar, but he couldn't remember why.

But his double seemed to know why because of that smirk on his face. "_Look carefully, Giotto. Because if you do, you'll remember everything that you want an answer for._" Fake-Giotto encouraged, looking a bit eager as if he was waiting for something great to happen.

Standing up a bit shakily to examine the bodies closer, Giotto moved slowly between them so he wouldn't accidently step on any of them while looking around to find something that jerk wanted him to find. Although Primo was starting to feel sick, he soon came over a body that seemed more familiar than the other's.

His burning amber eyes narrowed in thoroughness, stepping few steps closer to it.

Why is this one more familiar than the others?

Staring at the body that surely belonged to a male's, the blonde moved a bit so he could take a look at his face. Giotto could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage as the face of the male slowly got into his view, only for a terrified gasp to escape his mouth as he got a full view of the male.

Hands quickly came up to cover his mouth and Giotto shook his head in disbelief while taking a shaky step back, staring at the body with wide teary eyes as a memory flashed before his eyes.

_Flashback _

_A man in his fourty years patted a fifteen years old Giotto on the head. "Good job, Giotto. I knew you would be able to do it." The blonde grinned happily at the praise, holding a small injured bird that he has taken care of while the man was at work._ _"Thank you Mr. Adrio!"_

_The said man smiled at him._

_End of the flashback _

The Fake-Giotto smirked widely that his sharp teeth could be seen.

"_I may be the one that killed them, but it were your hands that got tainted by their blood, Giotto!_"

* * *

A:/N: All of your questions will be answered later in the story. You'll find out about Giotto's past and how his dark side was born.

Plus, you'll also find out who is this 'Mr. Adrio' person.

Akitao Yuki Moon is out! *grins* Byeeee~!


	3. Just a Memory

A:/N: Hello everyone! *waves*

We're back with a new chapter of Darkness Surrounds! Hopefully you're excited for it, cause I was while writting it!

I just enjoy making people sad. It's something like a revenge.

Anyway, in this chapter you'll find out who is Mr. Adrio and also you'll find out about Giotto's first murder. Or should I say, 'murders'?

You'll only find out of you're going to read this chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Sirs! We have to hurry! The enemy has already attacked the city!" A guard exclaimed the bad news, running to the Vongola Primo's guardians. G tsk'ed and turned to Asari. "Where the hell is Giotto?! He should have been here already!" He demanded, but the swordman just shook his head. His eyebrows furrowed as he answered the angry red-head. "I don't know G..."_

* * *

_Adrenaline run through his veins._

_Primo gasped for breath as he run down the street as fast as he could. Chaos occured all over the streets, but Giotto ignored it all and just sped up, frantically looking side to side for something. "Please, be safe! Please, be safe!" He prayed under his breath. _

_Smoke came from the burning cars and different shops and houses, because of which Giotto had to cover his mouth and nose with his sleeve to lessen the inhaled amount of it. _

_Suddenly he stopped before a grocery shop that thankfully didn't start burning yet. However, the fire outside was slowly creeping to it too, so the blonde had to hurry. Kicking the wooden door open, Giotto ran inside and looked for the one person that only lived here. _

_Even though the shop was small, the blonde couldn't find the person anywhere. He ran upstairs, but he came to the same verdict. Panting for breath, Giotto started to think that maybe the man was hiding, but that is impossible since his hyper intuition would tell him if he would be here. _

_However, the old man must be here somewhere and he must find him before the enemy does. _

_Suddenly, Giotto heard a loud yelling coming from the backyard of the shop. That yelling surely belonged to Mr. Adrio! Primo would know that voice anywhere, but by the sound of it, it seemes that the man is in trouble. _

_"How dare you filthy mafia come to this city and destroy it! I'll teach you a lesson!" _

_Running to the open window, Giotto carefully peeked outside to examine the situation. There were more than eight men, all grouping against his friend that was completely cornered, leaning into the back wall. Although the blonde couldn't see the shopper's expression, he knew for sure that the man was more than mad – probably pissed off._

_The blonde scowled as the men aimed their already pulled out guns at him while laughing. "What can an old man like you do to us?! Isn't that right, boys?" The guy that seemed to be the boss of the group turned to his comrades to hear their answer. The group nodded and also bursted out laughing at the man who just scowled at the laughter._

_However, the laughter was short lived as all of them got immediately silenced, when a dangerous voice spoke. _

_"Maybe he can't do anything to you, but I can."_

_The men tensed at the sudden statement from the mysterious voice. The boss though, seemed unfaced by it as a smirk formed on his face and asked loudly so the one who said it could hear him clearly. "Oh really, and who's the one that's gonna teach us a lesson?"_

_"Me." Has been the quick answer and Giotto jumped down from the window, landing on the ground between his friend and the enemy. The men gasped in shock as well Adrio did, while the boss only stared wide eyed at the Primo. _

_The blonde glared at them with his burning amber eyes and hands fisted. An orange flame was apparent on his forehead, along with the flame on his fists as Giotto was ready to strike at any time. He heard his friend from behind ask quietly, looking at his back with wide eyes. "G-Giotto?" _

_The blonde nodded for the answer, keeping an eye on the enemy as he didn't want them to do any drastic moves. He started giving basic questions to the men with a professional attitude . "Which famiglia are you from?"_

_The boss snapped out from his shock and chuckled amusedly, instead of answering the Primo saying something else. "What a surprise, the Vongola Primo personally." He started cackling before bursting out laughing for no reason._

_The fire all over the streets gave human's shadows casted on the ground much darker color, while the man still continued laughing, his subordinates looking at him dumbfounded. _

_Giotto narrowed his eyes at the laughter. He didn't find his words funny at all. "What is so funny to you?" _

_"Me?" The man asked mockingly while cackling. "Nothing~!" _

_Giotto's eyes narrowed more. Playtime was over, he just wanted answers. "You wouldn't be laughing if there isn't anything funny. I order you to tell me right now which family you are from and I don't want to hear any lies." _

_Smirking, the man gave Giotto a disapproving look. "You're __**ordering**__ me? Hah, how __**pathetic**__ of you Primo, I've expected you to be more mature." _

_Giotto didn't look much offended by the statement as he said with a small smirk. "Says a man that picks on weaker people." The man tsk'ed. _

_"What is it? Are you afraid that you would get your ass kicked by someone who's stronger than you? It seems like that to me." Giotto smirked wider when the man shot him an angry glare. _

_Giotto was playing with fire and he knew about it, yet he continued anyway. _

_"Who's the __**pathetic**__ one now?" That was the last strike which broke the man's patience and he launched at Giotto, who easily dodged by stepping to his left side. When the man was about to strike again, Giotto grabbed his right arm and threw him over into a near tree behind his subordinates. _

_The impact with the tree created a large crack in it's trunk with a similar cracking sound coming from the person. The man then slowly slid down to the ground, seemingly knocked out as his head bended forward to his chest. His subordinates that watched the whole scene tensed visibly from the sudden fear of Primo doing the same thing to them. _

_Meanwhile, the blonde dusted his hands calmly while the men shakily turned to look at him. They gulped, their hands in which they held guns shaking as Giotto looked up at them with a blank look._

_"Well then," Giotto started. "Are you going to tell me which Famiglia are you from," _

_"or not?" His amber eyes narrowed more, glowing threateningly at the group, which silently whimpered. _

_The men shook slightly, but they didn't say anything. Crossing his arms, Giotto looked at them with a slightly dark glare. "If you won't talk willingly, I can __**force**__ you into answering." _

_Those threatening words seemed to break their Omerta as one man stepped forward from the group, motioning for them to put the guns back down. The men complied and lowered their guns down, but the man which stood before their group looked really scared while stuttering his response out to the blonde boss. "W-W-We a-are from P-Phiablo F-Famiglia, s-sir..." _

_Taken aback, Giotto repeated the name with more narrowed gaze while his acquaintance behing him glared at those men. "Phiablo Famiglia? You were a neutral Famiglia, and you even wanted to be Vongola's ally. What reason you have for betraying the Vongola?" _

_Surprisingly, another man hesitantly stepped out from the group and was about to answer the question when someone from behind yelled. "Because Vongola needs to perish!" _

_The boss that was supposedly to be knocked out, sprinted forward to Giotto with a pulled out knife, while screaming in rage. "JUST LIKE THEIR BOSS!" _

_Giotto quickly reacted and dodged the knife by maneuvering from its way. Quickly, he grabbed the man's arm and knocked the knife out from his hand, letting it fall to the ground with a clung while he kicked the man in the stomach._

_The man gasped and spit out saliva, then he fell on his knees when Giotto let go of him and held his stomach. _

_Stepping away from the boss for safety distance, Giotto wondered where the hell are his friends when he needs them the most. Although the Phiablo Famiglia is not as strong as Vongola, he can't underestimate them. They are strong, but kept hidden in the dark since they didn't have much enemies. _

_However, they were also neutral in the Mafia, so the enemy couldn't attack them either way because of the strict Mafia rules. Believe me, no one wanted to meet Vendice so soon in their short, short life, thank you very much. __Yet, they wanted to be Vongola's ally. _

_However, they changed their mind rather quickly. They just send the appointment for alliance just yesterday._

_Some enemy famiglia must have hired them to be their ally instead of Vongola's, money can really mess with people's heads. Giotto scowled as he could strongly smell the smoke in the air. _

_The fire was spreading around city very quickly and now they were cornered by it as it already reached the grocery shop – leaving them trapped in the garden._

_Suddenly Giotto quickly bend down when a bullet whipped really close above his head, cutting some strings of his blonde hair. He heard cursing behind him and he once again jumped from his spot away from a string of shots directed at him. The bullets hit the wall right where his friend was at, who let out a terrified squeak. _

_Adrio sweatdropped and let out a shaky sigh in relief. The bullets didn't hit him thankfully, they just created an exact copy of his position around him in the wooden wall. Lucky him._

_"Get him!" The boss yelled, shooting with his subordinates at the blonde. "Kill the Primo!"_

_Giotto used his black cape to dodge the useless shots. How can they think that they will be able to take him down with only bullets? That won't work at all._

_Having enough of the fight, Giotto shot a blast of flames at the enemy once the group was out of ammo. The men gasped and screamed as the blast threw them into the trees, knocking the weapons out of their hands. Adrio watched the whole event in amazement. _

_Giotto got back down on the ground and used his Zero Point Breakthrough to freeze the guns. That way those men won't be able to use them anymore. The boss cursed and glared hatefully at Giotto. "Curse you to hell, Vongola Primo!" He spat, Giotto frowned._

_"I don't understand what you have against me. I haven't done anything to you and your Famiglia!" Primo tried to reason with them. The man just scowled at him more. _

_"Why should I tell you?" The boss asked. "It's none of your business, Vongola." _

_"It __is__ my business!" Now Giotto glared at him back, yet the boss glared harder at him in response. "How am I supposed to end this unneeded fight when I don't even know the right reason behind your hate for me and my Famiglia?"_

_The man just huffed. "Don't play dumb, Vongola." He shot him another hateful glare while yelling. "I know you're lying! You know why we hate Vongola!" _

_Frowning, the blonde just looked at the man with disagreeing eyes. __"No, I'm not lying. I really don't know, Phiablo Third." The boss scowled again._

_"You're lying..." He whispered. "You're lying, you bloody bastard!" _

_The man quickly jumped up and pulled out a sharp knife from the back of his pants, rushing at Primo once again. With good reflexes, Giotto dodged the attack instead of fighting with the man._

_Everything felt like in a slow motion - Giotto moving away from the man, while the other was still turned to the other direction where the blonde stood before. The boss had his eyes shadowed away with a downward turned smile, his arm in which he held the knife stretched out completely to strike the blonde directly in the heart._

_When Giotto thought that the boss finally gave up, the man suddenly smirked and without any warning, threw the knife into the direction where Adrio stood. Giotto could only watch in raising horor and widening eyes as the knife slowly made it's way to his friend. _

_Adrio's brown eyes slowly widened as well, as the sharp object slowly got closer and closer to him. Primo gasped and quickly turned to the direction of his friend, trying to rush to him quickly while yelling. _

_"Noooooo!"_

_The knife went clearly through the old man's chest, only the handle of the object stuck out. Adrio gasped and coughed out blood, his body bending forward. Giotto ran to him and managed to catch him before he could hit the hard ground. _

_"No, no, no! Come on, Adrio! Look at me!" Primo said in a panicked voice, placing his friend down on the ground. His heart fastly thumped against his ribcage as the older man shakily turned his head to him with half-lidded eyes, showing the pain he felt in them. _

_Giotto's chest tightened at the sight and gulped the tightness forming in his throat, fighting hard to not cry as Adrio spoke quietly. "G... Giotto..."_

_The blonde shook his head lightly, keeping an eye contact with his friend as his voice cracked. "Don't talk... p-please. It will just get worse." The man smiled a painful smile. "I.. I don't think it can..."_

_Heart throbbing at the sound of other's voice, Giotto looked sadly at the man. "I said don't talk. Y-You'll get through this..." His voice cracked again, it was hard not to. The sight of crimson blood slowly staining the man's pure white shirt gave Giotto goosegumbs all over his skin. _

_He knew that it was his fault that this happened. _

_He had been careless, completely forgetting that the old man was right behind him. __His fault because of which his the most dearest person might lose his life._

_The blonde looked regretfully at the __man__'s face, seeing__ the growing tiredness and sadness on his expression. The man then let out a light chuckle at his irony. "Haha, I-I don't think.. a-anyone will be able to.. fix this..." He coughed right after that, scaring Giotto._

_"N-No! D-Don't say such things!" Tears welled in the blonde's now azure eyes, his dying will flame long gone from the sorrow and panic he was feeling. His grip on the older man's shoulders tightened as a small trail of blood tricked down from the man's mouth to his chin. _

_There was no way saving him now, Primo and Adrio both knew it. This is the last time they will see each other._

_"You know it's true, Giotto..." Adrio said quietly, but Giotto shook his head stubbornly. "You can't help me anymore... this is my end."_

_"No, it's not!" The blonde denied the reality. He tried to fight back a sob, but it came out anyway. "Y-You can't go! You c-can't!"_

_...kill..._

_"Giotto..." The man could feel his consciousness slowly fading as his heartbeat slowed down. "It must be..." _

_The blonde just shook his head again, letting out an almost inaudible sob while bending his head down to hide his tears. "N-No..." _

_"Don't give me that look, Vongola Primo." The man managed to say clearly, giving other a slightly stern look when Giotto slowly raised his head to stare at him._

_"You helped people without asking for anything... you managed to keep your friends safe and healthy when you were on the street... you fought off bad people twice your weight even though, they could kill you..." The man took a deep breath before continuing. _

_"You created a vigilante group with only your friends without any money or fame... you didn't ask for people to join you, they joined you on their own will... you and your family got famous and big in such short amount of time that the Mafia takes you as a big threat..." _

_"Giotto, you protect our town with everything you have and your smile brightens everyone's day, but... seeing you like this would hurt anyone... so don't give me that look. I don't want to remember you like this..." Giotto listened quietly to everything, keeping a straight face while thinking hard about the speech. _

_Mr. Adrio was right, he managed to do so many things that anyone else wouldn't dare to ever do, but... _

_It was only because of him... _

_He's an orphan and this man was like a real parent to him which he never had. No one else was ever that close to being his parent. He teached him, helped him, laughed with him... _

_He guided him to the right direction of life. _

_He can't leave yet. __The lonely child in the deepest part of his very being declared, refusing to be left alone again._

_He needs him here!_

_...Kill... _

_The man knew what was going through Giotto's mind. Situations like this are never easy, but for orphans are much worser. He needs to make things right with the blonde before he leaves. "You don't need me anymore, Giotto." He gave him a small smile as he said that, which made the blonde feel even more sad. "You've grown up already."_

_"That's not true and you know it..." Giotto softly whispered, acting like a small child withount him knowing. _

_Adrio gave him a disagreeing look. He couldn't believe the words that the blonde just said – it's not like him at all. "__You__'re a strong man.__ Something like this shouldn't bother you so much. I would have to leave one day either way..." _

_"Why are you so alright with... this?" Primo asked quietly with a slightly dull voice, fighting hard to keep the tears from falling. "__You__'re dying...__"_

_'And leaving me here...' were the words that were left unspoken._

_The small smile was still displayed on the older man's features as he spoke. __"That is true... but I'm leaving with no regrets. I lived a wonderful life, I wouldn't change anything about it." It was weird how the man could keep his voice normal and calm, as if he wasn't even striked in the chest. _

_Who knows, maybe the knife didn't strike his lungs or heart, but it's still a fatal wound by the sight of it. The man already lost a big amount of blood, and the wound is still bleeding a lot. _

_Giotto could pull the knife out and lessen the bleeding by pressing pressure on it, however, in this situation he can't. It would bleed a lot worser if he got the knife out. The object, as deathly as it is, is stopping the bleeding actually. _

_Although it sounds stupid and crazy, it's not. It's true, the handle that is sticking out of the man's chest and the sharp mental inside of the flesh stops most of the blood from coming out, otherwise if Giotto took it out, the man would be dead on spot. _

_It doesn't make the tense atmosphere lighter though. Even if his friends by a miracle appeared here, nobody would be able to save the man. It's the hard truth, that Giotto's childish side doesn't want to accept no matter what. _

_"Wait..." The azure eyes glistering with crystal tears, sparkling in the chaotic night with the shadow of fire casted over Giotto's saddened face as he pleaded with a small, shaky voice. "Please..." _

_"P-Please, don't leave me here alone..." _

_The man gave him a heart-warming, understanding smile that he always gave him whenever he was sad. The smile that made him feel happy and complete, and the old man spoke his last words with that peaceful smile. _

_"Arrivederci Giotto, mio figlio." _

_The last thing the man saw before his heart stopped and he slipped into an empty black abyss of darkness, were the held tears slowly trailing down other's cheeks. _

_He will never forget that._

* * *

_The head slumped backwards, black hair dangling. The body getting limp in the hold._

_Small droplets hit the pale skin of the old man's smiling face and slid down to the chin. The sky darkened, as the gradually colder body was being lowered down, until it was placed on the grassy ground. Giotto stayed in a sitting position with his feet placed closely to his thighs, his head lowered down – tears slowly falling down from his chin. _

_Soon enough, the small tears changed to bigger droplets and streamed down the blonde's cheeks like a furious river. He didn't let out any sound, only keeping quiet while the sound of cracking fire and screams took control over the complete silence._

_His mind was completely empty, cleared out of all thoughts, while his body felt heavy and numb - as if all life was drained out of him. _

_Only now, after finaly getting broken, he could hear an evil voice in the back of his head softly calling to him. _

_Kill them... _

_Kill them~... It sang. _

_Giotto's hands fisted into tight balls on their own will, knuckles turning white from the force he used on them unknowingly. _

_Kill them~ Kill them~ Kill them~ Kill them~ Kill them~ Kill them~ Kill them~ Kill them~ Kill them~_

_The sing-sang tone with a weird background music got louder and louder, until it rang inside Giotto's head like an annoying broken gramophone. _

_As the same words were repeated and repeated over and over again, it started to give the blonde-haired man a splitting headache. _

_It hurt like hell. _

_The lighting cracked across the Sky, adding a pounding effect to the splitting headache. Giotto took a hold of his head, tightly gripping the hair in his fists. He clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain got worser._

_His head felt like it's gonna explode soon. Make the song stop!_

_Kill them~! Giotto gripped his head even tighter as the voice continued._

_Kill them, Giotto~! _

_The blue eyes flew open and stared wide eyed at the ground. Was that his name...? How... _

_Kill them, Giotto~! Come on, they deserve death, don't they? _

_'...What?' The ache got dulled out and Giotto felt relieved that it stopped. _

_You don't want to punish them for what they did? Don't you want to punish everyone that hurt you?_

_'W-What? W-Why should I do that? I don't want to be like them!'_

_Ooooh, but you wouldn't be like them at all Giotto~! You would be much better than them~. _

_'...'_

_They need to be punished~. They need to be hurt, beated, sliced and ripped to little pieces until nothing is left of their sorry excuses of human bodies!_

_Giotto winced as the headache came back at full force, but managed to mummble. 'But I'm human as well...'_

_No, Giotto. They are very, very bad men, not like you. You're special~. A rarity of all humans~! _

_The blonde was starting to feel weird. – Him? A rarity? _

_They did a very sinful things that only deserves wonderfully painful death~! And by your own hands Giotto__. _

_Giotto went stiff._

_They took your most precious person, didn't they? The only person that understood you and your fears. A person to which you were so close, almost like he was a real father to you._

_Am I not right?_

_The blonde couldn't do anything else just stare at the pale body on the ground._

_Even your best friend doesn't understand you the way the old man did. And now they took him away. They took your 'father's' life and now you'll be all alone._

_Once again. _

_Giotto didn__'t realize that he was trembling from the psychic __influences the voice was using against him.__ His wide eyes stayed fixed on the body as the words sank into his head. _

_He's going to be alone. _

_All alone._

_It hurts to know that you're an orphan again, right? Not like you haven't been before. Only this time you saw the old man slowly die before your very eyes._

_He cared for you like you were his real son which he never had. It's a shame that he can't spend more time with you anymore._

_The words weren't comforting at all to the First. _

_What are you going to do now Giotto? Huh? You said that you won't get revenge for killing the old man, so what are you going to do? _

_What do you want? _

_'...'_

_Silent? Well then, I'll tell you what would I do. _

_I would take revenge on them by killing them all, until no one is left. _

_An eye for an eye, right? Nothing will bring the old man back anyway, so what are you waiting for?_

_Revenge is the only answer to get rid of the guilt and sadness that's going to corrupt you soon. _

_So do it. _

_**Do it. **_

**Kill them. Slice them open and let them burn. **

_A thick droplets of water started to rain from the clouds, slowly extinguishing the huge fire. Town people went to hide under left stable buldings or trees to hide from the pouring rain. The only souls that stayed in the reach of it were the Phiablo and Vongola._

_The Primo still didn't move from his spot while the Phiablo Third stood up from the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. He got knocked out by Giotto as he run to that shopper, though the First himself didn't realize it._

_The boss let out a small chuckle. Straightening his back up, he fixed his gaze unto the unmoving Primo. What could be going through his thick head? The man wondered._

_It doesn't matter anymore, Vongola Primo is going to die tonight and Phiablo's going to become the most powerful Mafia Famiglia in the whole world. _

_The man grinned evily at his goal and brought his gun up, aiming it at the First. _

_"Goodbye, Vongola Primo." The gun fired and something in Giotto snapped. _

_Then everything went black. _

* * *

_G with the other guardians run down the streets. There were lots of puddles of water on the roads and they splashed under the contact of the guardians' feet. Their clothes were soaked through as none of them brought an umbrella._

_"I'm freezing cold!" Lampo whined while rubbing his cold arms to get warmer. _

_"Shut up sea-head! The enemy is still somewhere in the city, destroying and robbing everything they can get their damn hands on and here you are, whining that you're cold!" The red-head snapped. _

_Knuckle sighed, following closely behind an angry G. "G, calm down. Lampo is just a child and we are cold as well." G snorted, ending the conversation. _

_Daemon blew his wet bangs up from his eyes in frustration. It annoyed him to no end how his hair stuck to his face. "Why couldn't we wait until the rain stops and then go look for the enemy? I'm tired of this stupid rain!" _

_Alaude, who was running behind G right next to the aristocrat, grumbled. "No one cares about your problems, Daemon Spade."_

_"Nufufufu~ that's so cold of you Skylark. I'm hurt..." _

_"And no one gives a shit." G said irritated, which made both Knuckle and Asari sigh at their childish antics. _

_The next minutes of running were completely silent as almost all of the members of the group were more annoyed about the whole chaos than calm. They passed random untouched by fire shops and after like half an hour of constant running, they reached the destroyed part of the city. _

_Yet they didn't stop and kept speeding up through the town in the heavy rain with still complete silence. Only the sound of rain drops hitting different objects could be heard and the sound of their feet hitting the road and puddles of water. _

_However, the silnce was short lived as Asari blinked, recognizing a building ahead of them as the one that belonged to Mr. Adrio. "Guys, look! Over there!" The swordman called while pointing. _

_"What?" G looked at the direction where Asari was pointing. "Wait! That's the old man's shop!"_

_"That's not good... the fire got it too." Knuckle said and stopped running. "What if..."_

_Alaude turned to look at Knuckle while halting in his steps. Others stopped as well. "What do you want to say, herbivore?"_

_Knuckle's expression turned worried, eyebrows furrowing. "What if Giotto wanted to make sure Adrio is alright?" _

_G frowned and cursed. "Shit..." The red-head spun around immediately and without any word ran to the shop with fast speed. The others looked at each other confused, then they followed after the red-head. _

_Running inside past the broken door, G quickly reached for the back of the shop where the backdoor was located - the only way to the big yard outside. _

* * *

_-moments before-_

_A sickening loud crack could be heard, before a bloody body fell to the ground, it's head split open with the brain out scattered across the wet grass. _

_Just another body, __**just another kill.**_

* * *

_Ignoring the burnt furniture and everything else, the red-head moved forward._

_Slowly, G got closer and closer to the wide open door which shone with white light. Guiding him to move forward._

* * *

_-moments before-_

_One man shifted on the ground, slowly waking up from the comatose like state. He could feel the droplets of water hitting his sore body. When did it even start to rain? _

_He opened his eyes and looked over the place with blurry sight. He couldn't make out anything else except only few shapes that seemed familiar to him. There were two things that he could recognize the best. One was the dark and dull colors, the second one was a fluff of blonde hair? _

_Was it Giotto? He only has that rich blonde color... _

_The weird smell of air was making him feel a bit sick, but that didn't bother him as much as the pain coming from his chest did. _

_Oh right... he was stabbed. Adrio looked down and tried to unbutton his bloodied shirt with shaky hands. Slowly the buttons got popped up one by one, and soon the shirt revealed that the knife got stuck in a thick layer of wooden necklace. _

_It was a gift from the Vongola guardians for his thirty-fifth birthday, the wood was a simple rectangle in which were engraved guardians' names. They made it by themselves and each guardian wrote his name alone. They were only small kids at the age of nine to thirteen when they gave it to him._

_Smile formed on his lips as he remembered how he used to call them small annoying brats. Giotto was the most normal from them all. Looking at the necklace now gave him a lot of wonderful memories. Though as he looked closer, the start of the sharp object went through Giotto's name. _

_How weird... _

_It pierced his skin, but it didn't go too deep into his chest. The blood already stopped too. _

_He probably only fainted from the shock. You don't get a sharp pointy object stuck in your chest everyday, you know? He was also bad at handling stressful situations, so that also explains a lot why did he faint in the first place. _

_It doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that matters right now is that he's alive._

_Rolling over on his side, Adrio shakily got up on his feet with much difficulty. He had to stay still for a while to get his balance back, before meekly moving forward to Giotto. _

_The blonde stood with his back facing the man in a middle of yard with some things on the ground. He was between some shapes that Adrio couldn't see very clearly, not that it mattered to him._

_Wobbling on his way, his sight got clearer and he started to make out the shapes he couldn't before. _

_The sight horrified him and he halted in his steps. _

_"W-What...?" Adrio softly whispered in horror and brought his hand up to cover his mouth, terrified of the ripped bodies on the ground. Giotto had his back still turned to him - as if he didn't notice that there was someone else with him._

_D-Did he do it...? _

_"G-Giotto?" Feeling a bit brave, the man moved closer to the First, noticing a lot of blood on him that the rain didn't wash off yet. He hesitantly raised his hand up to touch other's shoulder. _

_"H-Hey,"_

_The moment when his fingers brushed over the shoulder, Giotto spun around and his arm flew forward. _

_Blood splattered the grass followed by a sound of choked gasp. _

_Scarlet red liquid dripped from the gloved hand, falling to the wet surface of ground. Adrio's brown eyes were impossible wide as he realized that Giotto's hand went through his stomach, hitting his vital organ._

_He coughed out blood, which flowed down from his mouth. Primo had his eyes hidden by his blood stained bangs and lips turned downward. _

_Adrio gasped for breath, his lungs burning along with the unbearable pain coming from his lower abdomen. 'Why would Giotto do this?' was the only thought that ran through his head. _

_He just woke up with a knife stuck in his chest..._

_Giotto was crying because of that and now he's going to kill him? _

_Why? _

_The raven-haired man could feel his eyes dropping as more blood spilled from the huge wound in the middle of his stomach. He leaned against the shorter blonde as his legs couldn't support him anymore. _

_'Does he want me to die...?' He wondered while heavily panting for breath, his sight getting blurry._

_Blood dripped on Giotto's cheek, but he remained emotionless and took no notice of it even as the man coughed near his ear. _

_Black dots started to take over the shopper's vision and his breath got shorter and shallower. He already lost a big amount of blood and soon his knees gave out, his eyes dropping closed. _

_But before he could hit the ground like a limp doll, he asked one last question with a sorrowful tone. _

_**"W-Why?..." **_

_The man rolled off the First's shoulder and hit the ground. The movement made Giotto wobble a bit and his bangs moved, showing his wide, fearful and dulled out eyes._

_Complete silence followed after that with the soft thumping of rain while Giotto stood still at his place, his mind trying very hard to process everything that happened._

_His blonde hair was slightly lowered down from the wetness and a bit messier with tinges of red here and there, his clothes were also completely soaked through. It got a lot colder outside when the clouds stretched over the sky and hid the Sun, but Giotto didn't feel cold._

_He felt so numb that he couldn't feel how the clothes and his hair stuck to his skin. Instead he shakily raised his gloved hands up and took in the sight of the amount of blood on them._

_His vision shook a little just like his hands, however they were shaking more. The rain was mixing with the blood, which made the liquid able to drip from his hands faster. _

_Giotto inhaled sharply, his complexion paling. _

_O-Oh god... _

_**I-I'm a m-monster... **_

* * *

Giotto shot up into a sitting position, heavily panting for breath, while sweat tricked down his temple. Staying in that possition for a few minutes to calm down, Giotto then let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes.

It was just a dream...

No... a nightmare...

_Of a memory. _

"Primo?" A female voice called worriedly, which startled the First. He looked up at the only female that lived in the Vongola ring with the other bosses – Daniela, Vongola Ottavo.

Giotto paused, trying to calm his voice down enough so the others wouldn't notice that something is wrong, before answering collectively. "...Yes?"

Daniela frowned, she had her eyebrows furrowed as well few other bosses had. They were surely worried. "Are you alright? You were screaming a while ago..." The second part was almost as low as a whisper.

Now Giotto frowned. He turned his head away from the stares they were giving him, hiding his eyes behind his bangs and answering. "I'm fine... just had a bad dream."

"Are you sure, Primo?" Quinto asked, his expression neutral but there was worry in his eyes. "You look rather pale... are you sure you're alright?"

Giotto just repeated himself for the answer. "I'm really fine."

Secondo was eyeing the Primo for a while, before snorting, irritated. "Seriously, because of some stupid dream you woke us all up and you won't even say anything? I would love to go back to sleep and not stand here whole day, doing nothing."

Daniela frowned at Ricardo and placed her hands on her hips. "Secondo, that's very rude of you." All of the bosses nodded, agreeing with Ottavo and shooting the man angry looks.

Primo just tilted his head away a bit more from the others, feeling an ache in his chest, but said. "I'm sorry for waking you all up. You can leave now." His voice sounded a bit weird to him, but others took no notice of it.

Vongola Sesto turned to Giotto, when he heard the apology. "You don't need to apologize, Vongola Primo." Daniela nodded and stepped to Primo, placing her hand on his shoulder. She didn't notice the small flinch Giotto's body made at the contact. "Yes, it wasn't your fault. But don't you want to talk about it? It could make you feel better."

Ricardo rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned his back to everyone, walking away back to his made-up place where he spends the whole time every day.

Giotto shook his head and declined the offer politely, but he didn't meet Ottavo's gaze in fear she would be able to see through his lie. "No, but thank you. I'm fine now." Daniela smiled a little and retreated her hand while straightening her back. "If you say so, Primo. We will be going now, so goodnight."

"Goodnight..." Primo returned the greeting and the previous six bosses headed back into their rooms.

As they were walking away Giotto looked at their backs, now showing his a bit dull orange eyes.

If they only knew...

Because of his paleness, the others couldn't see the dry tears on his cheeks and Giotto was a bit grateful for it.

They wouldn't be able to understand anyway...

But real comfort would be great as his heart yearned for it.

* * *

G frowned, getting snapped out of his deep thoughts. He raised his hand up to rub his forehead while thinking over the unfinished memory.

What happened that day?

* * *

Well, there you have it. Poor Giotto though... he killed the most closest person to him and now the memory of it haunts him. *shakes head* I don't know what's wrong with me that I make all of my stories angsty...

Eitherway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. *smiles* Tell me if I made a mistake somewhere or if you didn't understand me. I'll try to change it as soon possible.

Have a nice day!


End file.
